The present invention relates to an air filter used in an internal combustion engine, and particularly, to an air filter provided with an air guide which directs air for uniform passage through the filter.
Nowadays, internal combustion engines are designed to have high performance, such as high power resulting from better combustion. Such better combustion produces an optimal power and unharmful combustion residue to the environment.
Internal combustion engines at present are of ample use as driving means in agriculture machinery, industrial devices and electric generators.
Environmental factors and optimality of fuel per unit power consumed by an internal combustion engine, as well as combustion of mixed fuel and air in the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine can be improved. Improved combustion mixture of air and fuel can be achieved when air to be mixed with fuel has met certain conditions.
One way to improve the combustion is homogeneously mix and disperse the fuel and air mixture quality in an internal combustion chamber prior to combustion.
Thus there is a need for a device wherein the improvement cited above can be economically achieved without having to redesign the construction of the engine.
Based on the reasons disclosed above, a device is provided which can improve the combustion quality of air and fuel mixture in an internal combustion engine. The device is integrally arranged with an air filter and is called an air guided filter.
The object of the present invention is to improve internal combustion engine performance without changing the basic construction of the engine. The improvement encompasses only the action of changing the existing air filter with an air filter according to the present invention. By using the air filter equipped with an air guide, the air flowing into the combustion chamber stays clean since it is filtered and guided in such a way that the quality of the air and fuel mixed is improved. The combustion in the internal combustion chamber will thus be improved.